A Code Lyoko Story
by Kawaii Naota
Summary: Odd likes Ulrich... but things get tough when Odd's grades get in the way of their friendship... but maybe even... their own love getting in the way? Obviously Odd x Ulrich... but also some Yumi x Aelita later on!
1. Dreamscape

**Chapter 1 (Revamped)**

In an unknown place

Odd could barely breathe. His chest felt like it was going to explode as he ran as fast as he could. He needed to escape. But Ulrich was already catching up to Odd; it seemed that no matter how fast Odd ran, Ulrich was just a few steps behind him. When he got near the corner, he let out a small boost of speed and went around the corner, and into an alleyway. He stopped to catch his breath; he was sure he was safe. He turned around and saw Jeremie standing in front of him. "Jeremie, you have to help me! Ulrich's out of his mind! He just started chasing me and swinging at me with a steel bat!" Odd cried. Jeremie stood in place and said nothing. "Jeremie, are you okay?" Still, Jeremie said nothing and just stared at Odd. "Um... okay, I'm just gonna-" Odd was cut off. Jeremie grabbed Odd by the throat and started shaking him. "Jer- can't- br-" Odd gasped as Jeremie began to choke him. After a few seconds, Jeremie smiled an evil smile and threw him to the ground. "Why... did you do that?" Odd coughed out while looking up at Jeremie. Odd stood up, and Jeremie began to back him out of the alley. When the two got out, Jeremie stopped and laughed. Odd looked to the side only to see Ulrich running over, bat in hand He looked to the other side, and he saw Yumi running over, wielding a crossbow. When the three were near each other, they all stared at Odd with menacing looks. "Guys, what's going on? Why are you guys doing this to me!?" The three said nothing. "Guys?" Ulrich and Yumi took aim with their weapons, and Jeremie grabbed him by the throat again. "_Guys?_" he choked out. Then everything went white.

"Odd! Odd! Wake up!" whispered Yumi as she poked Odd, hoping to wake him up. He groggily raised his head, looked up, and rubbed his eyes. He could here small bouts of laughter from the other students. "Odd, if you're going to sleep in my class, you might as well join Mr. Delmas in an hour detention." Mrs. Hertz declared. "No, it's okay Mrs. Hertz! He just had trouble sleeping last night, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again!" Yumi argued. "Very well. Just make sure it doesn't, or we're going to have a problem." Odd sat up in his seat and yawned. He jumped a little in place when he saw the look that Yumi was giving him. He simply sighed, and looked up at the board with a blank stare. Why did it matter if he was there or not? Awake or asleep? Mrs. Hertz knew as well as he did that he was never going to understand the material. It was like trying to decode an alien language. But he figured he could pass with a C just as long as he showed up to class each day.

After class, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie met up with Odd. "Hey Odd, what was up in class? You were asleep for a good half hour before Mrs. Hertz even noticed you. I'd actually say that's a new record!" Jeremie joked. "Yeah, Odd. How come you fell asleep for so long in class?" asked Yumi. "I was up all night playing that new game I got last week. It's so fun, I've been staying up late trying to play it. Sleep is never important when it comes to games!" he yelled as he made the victory pose with his fingers and laughed. The others simply laugh and shook their heads. Except Ulrich. Odd noticed this, and tried to lighten his mood a little. "Hey Ulrich, why the long face? Why not make it shorter?" He joked as he poked Ulrich in the stomach. Ulrich took a while to respond, but finally said "Huh?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You've seemed pretty out of it lately. What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Odd knew otherwise, but he also knew not to pry when it came to Ulrich. The two were best friends, and Ulrich would tell Odd eventually. Either way he would get the information he wanted. Odd jumped back into the conversation with the others, talking about him falling asleep in class, the new Mutant Ninja Slime Movie that was coming out, and how Sissy hadn't been messing with anyone lately. The whole time, Ulrich hadn't jumped in or commented even once. "Hey Ulrich, you sure you're alright?" asked Aelita. He simply nodded and gave her a weak smile. She smiled back and turned to Odd. "Odd, when you guys get back to your room, you should talk to him. Something's obviously bothering him." Odd yawned lazily and nodded signaling that he knew to do so already.

Later That Night, Back at Kadic

Odd and Ulrich both began to take their shirts off to change into their pajamas. It had been quiet for a few minutes, and Odd was starting to feel awkward. "Hey Ulrich," he said.

"Yeah?" Ulrich replied.

"What was up with you earlier?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it, Odd."

"Ulrich, that was NOT nothing. There was definitely something wrong. Whether you want to tell me or not is up to you, but don't lie to me and say it was nothing. You know we're best friends. I just don't wanna see you down."

Ulrich hesitated a little before finally speaking. "Maybe you should go to sleep early tonight."

"Now why would I do that, when I could be playing on the computer for a little longer?"

Ulrich sighed. "Look, if you stay up playing on the computer, you'll probably end up falling asleep in class. And you don't want that to happen again, do you?"

Odd paused for a second a looked at the floor. "No, not really... but it wouldn't matter if I did."

"C'mon Odd, I'm being serious."

"So am I! It's not like my grades are going to get any better if I actually try."

"Odd, you _have _to try. If your grades get any lower, you could get kicked out of Kadic. That's the last thing I want. The last thing that any of us want."

"Stop worrying about me so much. I'll keep my grades high enough to stay here with you guys. Now you get some sleep too, okay?"

"Fine. I'll talk to you in the morning. Just just remember, you promised."

Ulrich took of his pants and got into bed. "Ulrich?" asked Odd.

"What is it?"

"Thanks."

Ulrich simply smiled and rolled over in bed. "Goodnight, Odd."


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Chapter 2**

"Rise and shine sleepy head!!!" Odd yelled straight into Ulrich's ear.

"What the heck was that for?!?" Ulrich cried angrily.

"To wake you up. I just thought I'd be friendly today and help you get ready for class."

"I hardly call yelling into someone's ear being friendly."

"Lighten up Ulrich, Odd was just trying to be a good friend by waking you up so that you wouldn't be late." said Yumi.

"Yeah Ulrich, lighten up. I was just being a friend."

"Is that what all of you call being a friend?!? Odd, you do nothing but annoy me 24/7, Yumi, all you do is whine about me and complain that I need to lighten up. Why don't all of you guys just leave me alone?!? I don't want to see you guys right now! I'm going to class. Don't bother trying to catch up." Ulrich yelled at his two "former" friends. "What's his problem? He gets up on the wrong side of the bed everyday." said Yumi. Silence. "Odd? Did you here me?" She looked at Odd, only to see him staring the door, looking like a hurt puppy. Tears began to form at the edges of his eyes. "Odd... are you okay? Don't listen to what Ulrich said... he's just upset right now. It's not your fault..." Yumi said trying to make Odd feel better. "Maybe it is my fault." Odd said quietly.

"Why would you think that?"

"Ulrich is a really good friend to me. He'd never say something like that unless he meant it, and the only person I can blame for that is myself." Tears began to run down Odd's cheeks.

"Don't cry Odd, I told you. It's not your fault. Just give him a while and things will be back to normal."

"Okay, I'll try..." Odd sobbed.

Later in Mrs. Hertz's class

"Okay class, I thought today we'd have a little fun, so today's test is based off of the new Mutant Ninja Slime 2 movie that I believe everyone in this room has seen?" Mrs. Hertz inquired. "Yes!" the class shouted in unison. Mrs. Hertz handed out the quiz to everyone. '_Yes! I'm gonna get an A on this! I've watched that movie about a million times now!'_ Odd thought to himself. He grabbed his pencil and then stopped. _'Wait... what'll be the point of this? To stay here at Kadic? There's no point if Ulrich's mad at me anyways...'_ Odd stopped and just put his head down. "Odd, is there a reason you're not taking the test? I'd expect you to be the first one to turn it in and get an A+." said Mrs. Hertz.

"I don't know the answers..." Odd lied.

"Very well."

Odd sulked at his desk the rest of the class, thinking about his former best friend.

-----------------------------

Ok, I promise there will be more than this in later chapters, this is just a small bit of what I have for this story -.- Since it's not much, I'll go ahead and add new chapters once I have 2 reviews!


	3. Big Trouble

Okay, I couldn't wait any longer. I mean, I have a lot of new chapters written, and even though I got one review, I guess it wasn't enough to make a review . So I'm hoping it will be with these two new chapter!

-------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

"I wonder how Odd's doing. I mean, I did go off and him and Yumi pretty bad..." Ulrich told Aelita.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you had a good reason."

"That's just it, they didn't do anything really. I was just tired and angry. And Odd's my best friend. He's probably pretty hurt by it..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure they'll get over it. Well, of course, you need to apologize first."

"Your right, Aelita. I'll go apologize to them right now. You know where they are?"

"Yeah, Yumi's sick at her house, and Odd's should be in the cafeteria right now."

"Thanks, Aelita. I'll see you later."

Ulrich ran as fast as he could to the cafeteria. "Woah, there." said Jim. "Where do you think you're going? You can't be running around like that around here!"

"But Jim, I-" Ulrich got cut off.

"No buts, Stern. You're coming with me to Mr. Delmas' office."

Ulrich just groaned.

Back in Mrs. Hertz's class

"Odd, I've had enough of your slacking. You either do this test or go to Mr. Delmas' office right now!"

Odd just sat at his desk with his head down. "Odd! I'm talking to you!" Odd said nothing. "That's it, go to Mr. Delmas' office right now!" Odd got up slowly and waked to the office with his head down the whole time.

In Mr. Delmas' office

"What are you doing here, Odd?" asked Ulrich. Odd choked back tears and said:

"No reason."

"Oh, well, I wanted you to know-"

"I know. We're not friends." Odd said with a tear running down his cheek."

"No, I wanted to say... I'm sorry Odd. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I mean, you _are_ my best friend. So, I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings, and I hope you can forgive me."

"Ulrich..." Odd ran into Ulrich and hugged him. "I hated having you mad at me! I felt so cold and alone... I missed you so much!" Odd buried his face in Ulrich's chest. Ulrich felt Odd's warm tears against his chest. "Don't worry, Odd. It'll be okay."

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah Odd?"

"Nevermind. It's probably not important."

"Odd, everything you say is important to me, and you know that!"

"Trust me, it's nothing. Come on, let's just see what Mr. Delmas is gonna do."

Mr. Delmas walked in with a completely serious look on his face. "You two have always been in here together. Every time you happen to get in trouble. Do you plan this or something?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Well, no." said Ulrich.

"Well, I've decided to split you two apart. For good. Odd is being transferred to a school in a different neighborhood. I don't want any arguments out of you two, this is a final decision. The entire staff has had enough of both of you!"

"But Mr. Delmas, I-"

"No buts!"

"What if I could give you a good reason not to send Odd off?"

"I'm waiting..."

Suddenly Ulrich's phone rang. "Hold on, this is important, hehe." _'Jeremie, you'd better hope to God this is worth it!'_ "Yeah Jeremie?"

"I need you, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita to get down to the factory right away!"

"Can't it wait Jeremie, this is kind of important. Odd's about to get kicked out of school!"

"Well, can you at least tell Yumi?!?"

"She's sick at home!"

"This isn't good!"

"Well, Ulri-"

The line went dead. "Jeremie? Jeremie?!?" Ulrich yelled. "Odd-" Ulrich cut himself off when he saw Odd. Odd's face was streaming with tears, and his head was hanging low. "Please Mr. Delmas! Don't make me leave! I promise I'll keep my grades up! Anything! Just please let me stay!" Odd cried.

"What if I could give you a good reason not to send Odd off?"

"I'm waiting..."

Suddenly Ulrich's phone rang. "Hold on, this is important, hehe." _'Jeremie, you'd better hope to God this is worth it!'_ "Yeah Jeremie?"

"I need you, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita to get down to the factory right away!"

"Can't it wait Jeremie, this is kind of important. Odd's about to get kicked out of school!"

"Well, can you at least tell Yumi?!?"

"She's sick at home!"

"This isn't good!"

"Well, Ulri-"

The line went dead. "Jeremie? Jeremie?!?" Ulrich yelled. "Odd-" Ulrich cut himself off when he saw Odd. Odd's face was streaming with tears, and his head was hanging low. "Please Mr. Delmas! Don't make me leave! I promise I'll keep my grades up! Anything! Just please let me stay!" Odd cried.

"I'm sorry, but I have no other choice."


	4. Bigger Trouble

**Chapter 4**

Back at the factory

_'Ugh! I don't know what's going to happen... I'm sick of Ulrich always blowing me off like this. Some friend he is... I know, I'll get his diary! Sissy had complete control over him when she took it. Hm... I wonder what would happen then?' _Jeremie thought to himself. "Hm... I think the tower can wait a short while. X.A.N.A. Hasn't really attacked the real world so far..." Jeremie walked out of the factory. '_I can't wait until I get back to Kadic...'_

At Yumi's house

"Ugh... I hate this..." Yumi complained. "You have to eat it, mom says it's the only thing that will make you feel better by tomorrow!" Hiroki told her. "Ugh..." she groaned and layed back down.

At Ulrich's dorm

'_Hehe, this is just perfect.' _Jeremie quietly snuck in, grabbed Ulrich's diary, and snuck out. He opened the diary the second he walked into his dorm. _'Hm... this could be pretty interesting. In fact, I'll put it back after I've read it, so he'll never know I took it in the first place!' _After that, Jeremy began to read Ulrich's diary. His jaw dropped after he read the next entry: "I... I'm so confused. I don't know why... I feel this way. I mean, he's my best friend... but... I don't know. It's hard... I guess I love him. I don't know why, but I feel happy and warm around him. I love Odd." "Wow, this is... pretty deep. I'm not going to say anything to anyone. That would be mean." Jeremy said to himself. He put Ulrich's diary back, and went into to his room and layed on his bed.

Back at the office

"Mr. Delmas, please! He can't stay at the other school, and he doesn't have anywhere to live outside of this school! I mean... I don't know what I'd do if..." Tears started to well up in Ulrich's eyes.

He ran and hugged Odd like there was no tomorrow. "Odd, if you left, it'd be like the other half of my heart left. I... I love you. You can't leave Odd... you're my best friend, but... I love you more than that. Don't leave!" Ulrich yelled. At this point, Ulrich was streaming with tears, as was Odd. Ulrich was the first to stop crying. "Odd, I'm sorry you had to see me crying. It's just..."

"I understand, Ulrich..." Odd replied. "I'd be heartbroken if I had to leave you. I'd miss you so badly... I love you so much Ulrich! You've been best friends with me forever... And I've really grown to love you. So I guess... I love you, Ulrich."

Ulrich's heart began racing. "Odd, that's all I've ever wanted to hear from you." Ulrich held Odd even tighter. "But..." He began to loosen up and let go a little. "I can't."

"What?" Odd asked softly.

"I can't... do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry... Odd." Ulrich then ran out of Mr. Delmas' office choking back tears. Odd looked at the note on Mr. Delmas' desk: '_I've gone to a meeting, I'll be back later. But there's no need for you to come back... I've decided to let Odd stay.' _"What's the point? After what just happened?" Odd walked back to his dorm and cried himself to sleep.


	5. Return to Lyoko

**Chapter 5**

"I feel so much better now!" Yumi exclaimed to herself as she stretched out her arms. "I told you Mom's soup would work. It always works with me." Hiroki said. "Yeah, well you fake sick most of the time and pour the soup into the trash, which Mom and Dad amazingly never find." Yumi retorted. "Well anyways Hiroki, I'm off to school now. Bye!" Yumi raced out the door and off to Kadic.

'_Hmm? What's this? No, not now! Great... why X.A.N.A, why?'_ Jeremie thought to himself as an alert on his laptop was blinking rapidly. Jeremie quickly grabbed his cellphone and called Yumi. "Yumi?" He asked once she picked up.

"Yeah?"

"It's an emergency."

"What's up?"

"I forgot about the tower X.A.N.A. activated yesterday. You were sick, and Odd and Ulrich were in Delmas' office. I had no- I could've asked Aelita! Well, this is just great. Yumi, get Aelita and the others and tell them that X.A.N.A.'s activated a second tower and come here A.S.A.P!"

"Right Jeremie. We'll see you at the factory." click

'_Two towers at once? I have a bad feeling about this...'_ Yumi ran to Aelita's dorm room. "Aelita! Open up! It's me, Yumi!"

"Yes, Yumi?" Aelita asked when she opened the door. Yumi blushed when she saw Aelita in nothing but a pink bra and underwear. "Um... Jeremie.. wants us on... um... Lyoko." Aelita put on her clothes and came back to Yumi.

"Anything specific?"

"He said that... um... X.A.N.A. Activated a second tower."

"Second? When did he activate the first one?"

"Jeremie said last night. He said Odd and Ulrich were in the office, I was sick, and he forgot about you."

"Gee, he's so nice." Aelita rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well, yeah. Is there anything dangerous about him controlling two towers?" Yumi asked Aelita, remembering her previous thoughts.

"No." Yumi let out a sigh of relief.

"Then why do we need to bother?"

"You didn't let me finish, Yumi. Two towers temporarily locks the controller's power. But, if he activates a third tower somehow, he'll be able to wreak a lot of havoc on the real world. So we need to deactivate both towers, and fast." After that, the two of them ran to the factory. "Um... Aelita?" asked Yumi. "Yeah?" "Oh, it's nothing. Haha."

"It's about time you two arrived!" Jeremie paused. "Uh, guys? Where are the others?" Yumi forgot about the others, she was too focused on Aelita. "Um... must've slipped my mind," she answered. "Well, my phone is dead, and I can't contact them. Just don't do something like this again next time," Jeremie scolded. "And also, you guys are going somewhere new." "As in not in Lyoko?" asked Aelita. "No, it's in Lyoko. It's just a new sector I found. It was encrypted and hard to find, but I found it. So are you guys ready?" he asked. "Ready," they said in unison. Jeremie sent them into Lyoko. "Woah..." said Yumi.


	6. Odd's Farewell

Ulrich awoke suddenly, his clothes nearly soaked with sweat. _I haven't had this much trouble getting a good night's sleep in ages... _He sat up and looked groggily around the room for a towel to wipe his face on. '_I actually kind of miss Odd waking me up... it sure as hell beats waking up like this.' _Ulrich grabbed a towel and took off his shirt to begin drying himself. He noticed a spot on the front of his pants that was more gooey and warm than the cold sweat. "Odd, you can't tell anyone about thi-" he cut himself off. '_Oh right... Odd isn't here... I must miss him more than I thought... but how am I going to face him in history class!? After what happened in the office...'_ Ulrich let out a long sigh before sinking back into his mattress. _What have I done?_

In History Class

"Alright class, I have some exciting news for you all!" said Mr. Fumet. The class begin to hustle and bustle with whispers of what it could possibly be. "Alright, settle down class." The class slowly grew into a hush. "My girlfriend has accepted my proposal, so I'm in quite a good mood. And do you know what this means for you?" The class stared back at him, awaiting an answer. "This means that I've decided to cancel today's test. Why not share the good feelings?" "_YEAHHH!_" the class yelled in unison. Everyone was cheering and clapping, sharing the excitement. "Hey Odd, did y-" Ulrich stopped mid-sentence. He noticed that Odd wasn't in his usual seat. He looked around the classroom, hoping to find him somewhere. He checked every inch of the classroom, but Odd was nowhere to be found. '_Where could he be? It's not like him to miss class... even if he does sleep half the time he shows up. He'd still be sure to be here... even if he was sick!' _Ulrich thought of all the places that Odd could possibly be. He was no longer experience the initial feeling of excitement he had when the cancellation of the test had been announced. "Um... Mr. Fumet?" Ulrich asked. "Yes Ulrich?" Mr. Fumet responded. "May I go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling too well right now." Mr. Fumet looked at Ulrich with a smile. "Of course you can, Ulrich. I hope that you feel better soon." Ulrich walked out of the classroom. _That was easier than I thought..._

Ulrich walked down the hall, heading in the direction of the infirmary, just to through off anyone who may have seen him head out of the classroom. He had no intention of actually going to the infirmary. When the coast was clear, he made his way towards Odd's dorm. Ulrich knocked on the door a few times with no response. "Odd? Are you in there?" Ulrich called out. There was still no response. He then twisted the doorknob. '_Huh? It's unlocked...' _He walked in and looked around. No sign of Odd anywhere. '_This is strange... where could he be?' _He looked around a bit more, and noticed some drawings on Odd's bed. Curious, he decided to go through them. _Huh? _He examined the drawings further. '_These are all of me...' _Ulrich felt a twinge of guilt in his chest as he went through the last of the drawings. He then looked at Odd's pillow, which had another piece of paper lying on it. He picked it up and read it aloud to himself:

"_Ulrich... if you're reading this, I'm probably already gone. Please don't look for me... I don't want to be found. I don't need to be found. There's no need for me in this world, and no reason for me to stay. I'm nothing but a problem to the world, and everyone else is better off without me. Especially you."_

Ulrich had to pause. That last part had gotten to him. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and pain in his heart. After slightly composing himself, he continued to read the note:

"_I've left to finally end all of the pain, my own, and that which I've caused you. So this is goodbye, for good... The only thing that I've yet to tell you, that I want you to know, and always remember... Is that I love you."_

The ink on the note began to blur as Ulrich's tears which he could no longer bear to hold in, rolled down his face and landed in splashes all over the note. '_Odd...' _Ulrich dashed out of the room and leaned against the wall. He paused, took a deep, but shaky breath, and exhaled. "This isn't a dream, is it..." he asked himself.

Ulrich pulled out his cellphone, and shakily dialed Jeremie's number. After it went straight to voicemail, Ulrich hung up. 'It's not like Jeremie to not answer his phone... it must be dead. Damn it! Where could Odd be!?' Ulrich bolted out of the hall, blindly dashing through the building, desperately hoping to run into Odd. 'Odd, where are you... please come back! Please be okay!' Ulrich thought to himself in a panic. He searched all over Kadic, with no luck. And then he remembered. He remembered the spot that he and Odd would go together to just relax and think about life. Talk to each other. Share all the things that bothered them, all of the things that were on their minds. The place that they could escape from the rest of the world and just have everything be better. He remembered the way that Odd had described it the first time they were there: "An ocean blue requiem." It was a high cliff that overlooked the ocean. The sunset was beautiful there, but no matter how amazing the sights were there, there was always a small feeling of sadness or pensiveness. The fact that it was so high up and a bit hidden from the main path gave it a small air of mystery as well. Ulrich thought about it for a minute, then snapped back to reality, remembering the urgency of the situation. "Odd... You'd better be there!" He yelled to himself. He dashed out of the gates of Kadic, hoping that it was not too late.


	7. Art Attack

**Chapter 7**

"Jeremie, where are we?" asked Yumi. "You're at the hidden sector," he answered. "But I've never actually seen it, just the layout of the sector. What's it look like?"

"It's just blank. There's white everywhere! Are we lost? Did something go wrong, Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"Oh, no. Hehe, you must be in Art Sector."

"Art Sector?"

"Yeah. I accidentally created it when I opened up the Graphics Design program on the Supercomputer."

"So... what do we do?" Aelita didn't have a chance to wait for an answer. Out of nowhere, a bunch of random lines and curves were appearing out of nowhere. Almost as if... they were being drawn! "Jeremie, what's going on?" asked Yumi. "Those are Skribbels! They're not very well thought up monsters by X.A.N.A, but you have to admit he adjusted to the sector well. They're pretty weak, but you can't fight monsters in the art sector without pencils!"

"And where are we supposed to get some?"

"Don't worry I just virtualized some now. Check your pockets." Aelita and Yumi checked their pockets and pulled out some pencils. "So what do we do now Jeremie?" asked Aelita. "Just draw!" Yumi was the first to try it out. She began drawing a bomb on the air with a tiny fuse. "Like this Jeremie?" A small bomb fell into her hand and exploded. "Yumi, you just lost 15 whole life points!" Jeremie scolded.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You just drew a short fuse. Try drawing a longer fuse" Yumi threw one with a longer fuse into a group of Skribbels. It exploded, destroying all of the Skribbels in one shot. "Wow, that was pretty easy. Oh, Aelita! I can see the tower from here! You go deactivate it while I hold off any monsters that X.A.N.A. Might draw," Yumi yelled to Aelita. "No, Yumi, I won't leave you. I'll go when you come with me," she responded. This made Yumi blush. Yumi took her pencil and drew a heart with "Yumi + Aelita Forever" in the center. "Are you coming Yumi?" Aelita called. Yumi ran over without a word to Aelita. Yumi gave a look to Aelita that meant "Do your thing." Aelita nodded and went into the tower. Suddenly, Yumi could see a giant circle being drawn next to the tower. "Huh?" she said to herself. Then the circle gained depth and shading, then colored black. Yumi was still clueless as to what it could be. Then a simple, style clashing, and thin line was drawn from the circle to about 5 inches above it. '_A bomb!' _Yumi thought. '_I can't let X.A.N.A. destroy my lo- I mean Aelita and the tower!' _Yumi drew her fans based on the ones she had from the other sectors. She threw one of them at the fuse, severing the part that was lit. '_Hurry up, Aelita! I can't stop this forever!' _Then, out of nowhere, the bomb exploded, as if it were falsely set up to look like a fuse-lit bomb, but truly a detonator based bomb. Yumi watched in terror as the bomb exploded with a loud boom.


	8. Goodbye, Ulrich

**Chapter 8**

Ulrich ran up to Relinquent Point, gasping for breath, and holding himself up on his knees. It was dark and raining mildly. The wind was pretty strong, even for the area. The ocean below was rough and unforgiving, giving the atmosphere a melancholy yet mysterious feeling. Ulrich looked up and saw Odd standing in the edge, looking down at the ocean. "An Ocean Blue Requiem..." Ulrich said softly. Odd slowly turned to face Ulrich. Even though the wind and rain, Ulrich could see that Odd was crying hard. "Odd, what's going on?" Odd just turned back to the ocean... and took a single step forward. "Odd, you're not going to..." There was a pause. Odd took several steps back toward Ulrich. "Odd..." Odd then took a running start at the ocean. "Odd, no!" Ulrich screamed and jumped at Odd, knocking them both onto the ground. Ulrich could feel Odd heavily breathing because of his chest's rapid in and out movements. "Odd... How could you?" asked Ulrich, who was at this point starting to cry himself. Odd just layed there and started coughing. "Odd... Just tell me that your okay. Tell me that your okay!" Ulrich yelled at him. "I... I... will always... love you." Odd said as he shivered. "Odd, you're going to get sick out here! I want you to be okay!" Odd didn't say anything back. Ulrich stared into his eyes and waited. Finally: "Ulrich... hold me. I'm cold." Ulrich just cried harder and hugged Odd close. His cheek was lovingly pressed against Odd's, their arms wrapped around each other. "I love you too," Ulrich blurted out.

"Ulrich..."

"Yeah Odd?"

"I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too, Odd."

"But I've been a burden on you. I've caused a lot of problems for you, and I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry."

"I forgive you, Odd."

"But I don't forgive myself... I'm so annoying. All I do is pester and burden you."

"That's not true, Odd! Don't say that!"

"It is true." Odd got up from underneath Ulrich and walked back over to the edge of Relinquent Point.

"Odd? What are you doing?" "I love you, Ulrich," said Odd, as he jumped off the edge.


	9. The Search Begins

So... after forever without updates... I hope this will hold you over until the next chapter! Sorry! T_T

* * *

Yumi watched as Aelita dodged the blast of the bomb. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Yumi exclaimed . "Yeah, but I wouldn't be so sure about the tower..." The two watched in awe as a large crack began to form down the side of the tower. A crowd of about 20 Skribbels circled around the tower as if to stop Aelita and Yumi from interfering some how. They then all let out a neon green beam directly at the tips of the crack. "No!" cried Yumi, as she threw one of her fans toward the group of Skribbels. As the fan approached the tower, two Skribbels surrounded the fan and completely enveloped it. When they split apart again, the fan was nowhere to be seen. Yumi and Aelita looked at each other with expressions of horror as the tower in front of them began to slowly crumble into the ground. "Jeremie... what does this mean?" No one answered. "...Jeremie?" The two girls slowly begin to dematerialize as the last parts of the tower collapsed in on themselves.

Back in the lab

Both Aelita and Yumi were confused as to what had happened back in Lyoko. As they made their way up to Jeremy, they began to wonder why only the two of them had been in Lyoko. Shouldn't Odd and Ulrich have been out of the office by then? "Hey Jeremie," said Yumi, "what ever happened to Odd and Ulrich? We really could've used their help back there." "I don't know," he replied. "I haven't heard from either of them since, and neither of them is answering their phones. I want you to go look for the two of them, okay? Start by checking around Kadic." Aelita nodded and the two girls headed back to Kadic.

Kadic

Once back at Kadic, the two decided to split up. Aelita went to their room to check, while Yumi started with the office. Aelita ran into their room, only to a young boy with spiky black hair putting a box of his things onto the computer desk. Aelita looked at him confusedly when he took notice of her presence and turned around. He looked surprised to see her, and even jumped a bit, dropping his phone. "Hi," Aelita awkwardly said.

"Uh... hi," the boy replied.

Aelita continued to look confused. "...have you seen Odd or Ulrich anywhere?"

"Who's Odd?" the boy replied, giving her an even more confused look. Aelita began to feel like she was starting to go insane. "If you don't know who Odd is, then why are you in his room? Are you a friend of Ulrich's or something?" It looked as if something in the boy's mind had clicked.

"Ohhh! Odd? Was that Ulrich's old roommate?"

"Old... roommate?" Aelita looked beyond perplexed.

"Yeah! I got moved to this dorm, apparently my new roommate is Ulrich. It was really random. They never told me why I got switched, though. I never do anything wrong."

"Oh... I see." She thought of how generic of a description Ulrich had, and decided it'd be better to ask for Odd. "Have you seen a boy with blonde and purple hair anywhere?"

"Oh, no... I'm sorry. But I'll be sure to let you know if I do, um...?"

"Aelita. My name is Aelita."

"Oh, alright. I'm Jay."

"Nice to meet you, Jay. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta hunt someone down."

"Okay, guess I'll see you later!"

Aelita dashed out of the room and headed towards the cafeteria. After looking all over and not seeing a trace of Odd or Ulrich, she decided to call Yumi to see how her search was going.

"No luck, Aelita... I haven't found either of them. And no one I've asked has seen them anywhere."

:"Really! I'm starting to worry a little... where could they be?"

"Actually, I have an idea... I'll call you back!"

Yumi hung the phone up and began running towards Odd and Ulrich's room. _'Maybe one of them has something in their diary!'_ Yumi raced up the stairs and down to the boys' room. She barged in the door and was greeted by a loud scream. "AHHH!" yelled Jay. "AHHH!" yelled Yumi. Her look of fear went into one of confusion as she realized she had no idea who this boy was. "Sorry, msut be the wrong room... I wasl ooking for Odd or Ulrich..." She started to walk out of the room when Jay called her. "Wait! This is their room."

"Then what are you doing in here?"

"I'm Ulrich's new roommate... It's a long story. But I really don't know any of the details, sorry."

"Oh, okay. Well, I just came in her to look for something is all." Yumi began shifting through all of the drawers in the room, desperately hoping to find some sort of clue. She went through Odd's drawers, only to find clothes and tons of candy wrappers. '_Eww!'_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jay giving her a strange look. "Aha, I'nm just, uh... looking for... something of mine! That... uh... they... stole. From me. A while ago. Nothing to worry about!" said Yumi. Jay just shrugged and continued unpacking his things. Yumi continued to Ulrich's drawers, which contained piles and piles of underwear. Finally she came across a small blue book. _'Could this be it? I sure hope it has at least SOME kind of clue...' _She opened the book and turned to a random page:

I went to Relinquent Point with Odd again today. It was a little cold, but I didn't mind. He's my best friend. If he wants to talk, I'll always be there for him. Anyways, when we got there, he started telling me about some person he's got this huge crush on. He said that every time he sees them, his heart jumps and he gets all nervous. It's kind of funny seeing him like someone, considering how he usually gets when he's nervous. But to be honest, it's kind of cute to watch. I wonder who the lucky girl is though?

That was the end of the entry. Yumi thought about what the entry said for a while, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be doing. She remembered suddenly and bolted out the door, not noticing Jay yelling "Hey! You forgot your..." She raced down the hall, and made her way to Aelita's room. She barged in yelling "I have a lead!" Aelita jumped up from her bed. "What? Where!" Yumi explained to her the diary entry. "Oh! Then we should head there right now!" Aelita exclaimed. She put on her shoes and the two of them rushed to the gates of Kadic. Neither of them knew what they would find.

* * *

Please review! It would help move the update process along faster! XD


	10. Let The Rain Fall

Ulrich stood dumbfoundedly in the rain. He just stared towards the edge. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He just stared. No expressions went across his face. Not sorrow, not fear, not anger, nothing. Nothing could explain how he felt all of a sudden. _'This can't be real,_ he though to himself. _'This is just... a bad nightmare. Odd would never do something like that. This... is just a terrible dream... I just need to wake up, haha. Silly me...'_ Ulrich began walking away from the edge of Relinquent Point, and back down the path to Kadic. He began to pinch himself, and continued during his whole walk. "Wake up... wake up..." he mumbled as he walked. "Wake up... wake up..." as he walked and mumbled, he stared down at the floor intently. He was determined to get out of this nightmare. Suddenly, he felt something under his foot, and he slipped. A mud puddle. He fell on the ground and began to shiver even harder than he was before. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, and continued to mumble "wake up...". It was already getting late, but he didn't care. It was just a bad dream, after all.

"Even with this umbrella," Aelita began, "we're getting soaked. This rain is coming down so hard! Are you sure they're not on campus?" Yumi nodded her head as they continued walking. The rain and wind both seemed to be getting stronger, which the two had thought not possible. _'It's so cold out here... I don't think I can stand this for very long. Those two better be there, or else, I'll... I'll..' A- A- Achoo! _Aelita let out a sneeze and then sniffled. _'Great... now I'm gonna get – huh?' _She stopped her thought process for a moment as she felt something get thrown over her shoulders. She turned around to see Yumi smiling. "But... aren't you cold, Yumi?"

"No, I'm fine," lied Yumi as she shivered.

"You're obviously freezing. You need your jacket more than I do."

"No Aelita, I'm fine. Trust me. I want you to be warm."

Aelita smiled and the two continued walking. After a few seconds, the wind begin to howl and the rain fell violently. "I don't think we should be out here right now... let's wait for it to let up a little!" yelled Yumi. "Let's go over there, under that tent!" About 30 feet away, there was a park. In bench area, there were a few benches covered by a giant metal tent, used to create shade for the park goers. The two girls ran towards the benches, finally sitting down in the dryness. "Wow, finally some relief from the rain," said Aelita.

"I know... It's freezing out here... those two idiots better be thankful for us looking for them!"

"Hey Yumi..."

"Yeah?

"Remember last summer when we hung out over here pretty much everyday?"

"Yeah... it was pretty fun. I just wish it was as warm now as it was then!"

"I know... instead of all this rain. But remember that one day?"

Yumi thought for a second. "Oh, when we were walking around the park, and it started to rain, a little like this?"

"Yeah... but not this bad!"

The two of them began laughing softly. "And I was already getting sick," continued Aelita, "so you gave me your jacket then, too."

"Yeah, I didn't want you to get sicker. I care about you."

Aelita smiled and looked straight in Yumi's eyes. "Thanks for that, Yumi. And for today too. I'm glad that we're friends. You mean a lot to me." She hugged Yumi momentarily, and then remembered what they had come to do. "Oh yeah, we should go. The rain's letting up a little." It was still raining hard, but not to the point that no one could walk through. She helped Yumi up and the two continued to walk down the path.

"And that's that!" yelled Jeremie triumphantly. "Now that I've erased every last data file of the Art Sector, it's like it never even existed! Which means that no tower was destroyed, and no tower is currently active. I better not tell that story to Yumi and Aelita though... they'd kill me if they found out I made them go to Lyoko for nothing!" He began to walk away from the computer when he heard the alert sound going off. "Oh no, now what?" He looked at the computer screen to see that a tower had been activated in the Ice Sector. "Well, they're going to hate me even more for sending them into Lyoko twice in one day, but oh well..." Jeremie reached for his cell phone to dial Yumi's number. Right when he put the phone to his ear, electricity shot out electrocuted him. As the phone hit the floor, XANA's eye could be seen on the screen.

The electricity went back into the phone. The call had ended, but the electricity went through the phone and into the signal. It went straight to the Kadic signal tower, and waited for the next person to use their cell phone to call someone.

"Ughhh, why does this kind of thing always happen to me?" Jay looked down on the floor, all of his stuff spilled out of the box and scattered everywhere. All of the work he had done so far, too, had been undone. He'd have to pick his all of his stuff, and put stuff back where it was. "I'm always the one to be on this end of the prank." He sighed and sat down on Ulrich's bed. _'I know! I can have Tommy help me!_ He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. BZZZT! Jay was electrocuted and fell to the floor. XANA's plan was now in motion.

Jay crept down the hall, hoping not to draw attention to himself. He made his way down to Aelita's room and made sure no one was looking when he snuck in. He got on Aelita's computer and began to type frantically. Walls and walls of code went down the screen before finally turning completely blue. "Hehehe," Jay chuckled evilly. He touched the screen and it seemed to go back to normal. BZZZT! Jay felt as if he had been electrocuted, and began to feel dizzy. _'What... how did I... get... here...'_ He collapsed on the floor.

_ The rain started to let up, and Ulrich had decided that it wasn't so cold out after all. He began walking back towards Kadic, his mind blank. _'Wow, that was a bad dream,' _he thought to himself. As he walked, he began to wonder why Odd wasn't following behind him. _'Eh, he'll catch up. Once he realizes that there's food back at school.'_ Ulrich made it into the gates of Kadic, and he suddenly realized that he hadn't seen Odd following him at all. This worried him, and he began to panic a little inside. He walked past the people in the halls and made it back up to his room. He walked in to see Odd passes out on his bed. _'Silly Odd,'_ he thought to himself. Odd looked rather content the way he was outstretched on the bed. Ulrich was just glad that Odd decided at the last minute not to jump. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd lost his best friend. It'd been a close call, but he didn't care. He was in his room with his best friend. He'd stayed for him. And that meant the world to him. Odd was just so..._

_Sweet._

_Caring._

_Funny._

_Kind._

_Thoughtful._

_Adorable._

_Just..._

_Perfect._

_ ..._but no matter how hard they shook him, Ulrich's cold body wouldn't respond.

* * *

Okay... so, I definitely got WAY more than 3 more reviews... and this has been over YEARS of inactivity! So I just wanted to thank you all, and hope you don't kill me for the false update! DX But because of all of the reviews I've gotten, apparently you want my story to be continued. So... I shall continue it! :) Chapter 11 will be in progress shortly.

But as a little side project, I've noticed Chapters 1-8 are much shorter and lack details compared to Chapters 9 & 10. I've rewritten the first two chapters, and plan on rewriting the remaining 6 as well. The story points are the same, the only difference is they're a bit more in depth, detailed, a bit longer. If you're okay with it / would like revamped chapters / are against the idea, please let me know in a review or contact me, I promise it will not get in the way of new chapters! Thank you all ffor your support, I hope I will not disappoint with upcoming chapters! =T


End file.
